LA LUZ EN LA OSCURIDAD
by Bikkui-san
Summary: Itachi Uchiha vive en la oscuridad después de haber abandonado la aldea. En su imagen se muestra frio oscuro y cruel, pero sus pensamientos son otra cosa. Solo Sasuke, su hermano menor, sabe que es cual fue si verdadera historia desde sus pensamientos. Pero que pasaría si hubiera alguien más que también supiera la verdad.
1. Capítulo 1: Prologo

Woooo woooo woooo

Se viene el primer fanfic espero que la historia les guste tanto como a mi

Vicky: mejor deja a los verdaderos escritores escribir…

Tu callate no sabes nada

Vicky: si se muchas cosas… como que una vez te caiste en fuente y todos tus amigos se rieron…. Me hubiera gustado presenciar eso

Cara al rojo vivo* OYE QUE TE PASA ESAS COSAS NO SE CUENTAN

Vicky: como que no…. Si son re divertidas… como cuando tu amiga escupió un chicle y casi te da en la cara…. Jajajjaja un chicle en tu cara

OYEEEE!... cara de asesina*

Vicky: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!... le tapa la boca*

OKAY AHORA PASEMOS AL PROLOGO SI MI PRIMER PROLOGO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

Vicky: mmmmmmmmmmmmm…..

Que dices no te escucho….

Vicky: mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…..

Buenoo aquí les va,

 **ADVERTENCIA:** recuerden que los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, con excepción de Skye y Aomi que son personajes creados por mí, personajes originales.

La historia toma partes de la historia original de Naruto sin cambiar los hechos, solo añade personajes y la historia de estos personajes, y situaciones que incluyen a los personajes. La idea es creación mía.

 _Les dejo con el prólogo de la historia…_

* * *

 **Luz y oscuridad**

PROLOGO:

Todos estamos inmensos entre la luz y la oscuridad. Y todos luchamos por estar en la luz siempre porque la oscuridad puede matar nuestra mente pero ¿qué pasaría si matara nuestro cuerpo también? ¿que pasaría si nos destruyera directamente? ¿Y si resultara ser que hay razones para permanecer en la oscuridad? ¿Si tuvieras que elegirla para mantener vivo a quienes amas y mantenerte a vivo a vos mismo, elegirías quedarte en ella o preferirías morir al sufrimiento? Les voy a contar la historia de dos ninjas de Konoha

* * *

Itachi:

En una habitación dentro del hospital de Konoha se encontraba un niño de pelo negro y ojos oscuros vestido con un short negro y una polera negra que tenía el símbolo de los Uchiha en la espalda. Se trataba del hijo mayor del jefe de la policía, Itachi Uchiha.

El niño miraba una pequeña cuna con bebe dentro de ella. Observaba detenidamente al niño. Mientras su madre se encontraba recostada en la cama tejiendo y su padre observando por la ventana

En su interior, el niño se preguntaba como el sentido de la vida y el porque nacemos.

Mientras seguía mirando al niño recién nacido se acordó que no sabía el nombre…

-okasan- dijo Itachi mientras la madre levantaba la mirada – como se llamara?- dijo señalando al bebe en la cuna

-su nombre será Sasuke- respondió la Uchiha mirando a su hijo

-no te preocupes Sasuke yo siempre estaré para ti- dijo el niño sin pensarlo mucho.

Después de un rato, Fugaku decidió que era hora de irse, así que miro a Itachi y se acercó a él y dijo

-tenemos que irnos-

-pero volveremos? Otosan – pregunto el niño

\- no pero tu madre voverá a casa un poco más tarde- dijo serio el Uchiha

Tomo a su hijo y salió de la habitación despidiéndose fríamente de su esposa.

Caminaba rápidamente por el pasillo con su hijo siguiéndolo muy sumido en sus pensamientos.

En eso en el camino divisan un hombre que venía caminando de la mano con una hermosa niña que se encontraba muy feliz. Fugaku freno al igual que aquel hombre e itachi y la niña imitaron el movimiento de sus padres. Sin darse cuenta se quedó viendo como al vacío pero en realidad estaba muy concentrado en ella. Era bonita pelo corto castaño oscuro y ojos café. Los ojos de la niña brillaban. La niña también lo miraba con sonrisa muy sincera en forma de saludo. A lo que le llamo mucho la atención. Aun así mantenía su semblante no cambiaba, el seguía serio pero muy tranquilo como si nadie estuviera en el lugar ignorando todo lo que había a su alrededor. La niña ahora había cambiado de expresión se había puesto seria pero como si estuviera confundida pero en ningún momento la niña había perdido la tranquilidad. Lo cual a itachi extraño porque de repente había cambiado la expresión y pero seguía trasmitiendo lo mismo, una muy calurosa tranquilidad. Mientras tanto no se había percatado que el hombre que estaba con la niña, saludaba a su padre.

-Buenos días Uchiha-san como se encuentra su esposa-

-Buenos días Rüku! Mi esposa se encuentra muy bien- dijo serio Fugaku -y la tuya?

-También se encuentra en buenas condiciones. Gracias por su preocupación- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia al serio hombre. Y Siguieron su camino.

Itachi seguía concentrado en la paz y tranquilidad que se respiraba como podía ser que alguien trasmitiera eso con la muerte y el dolor en el mundo de seguro es niña tenía una vida sencilla ysin mucho dolor. La conversación había terminado y siguieron su camino. Se había dado cuenta de que la niña se había volteado pero aun asi continuo mirando hacia adelante, pensando. Hasta que en un momento. el rompió el silencio con su padre

-Otosan, ¿como los shinobis elegimos la guerra , la muerte y la destrucción, si lo que deseamos es la paz?-

Fugaku miro al vacío y le respondido - exactamente porque elegimos, ese es nuestro poder, exactamente porque elegimos es porque eso pasa-

Por alguna razón esas palabras quedaron grabadas en su mente, eso quería decir que a todos les tocaba decidir por algo en algún momento, pero cual seria su decisión eso o cual tendría que tomar eso aun no sabia. Aun le faltaba mucho por conocer.

* * *

Skye:

En las afueras del Hospital de Konoha esperaba una niña de unos 5 años, sentada sobre una banqueta. La niña esperaba a sus padres y su nueva hermanita. Sus padres no habían conseguido quien la cuidara así que decidieron que se quedara en las afueras del Hospital jugando ya que era una niña muy tranquila. La niña se había cansado de jugar sola así que se había sentado y se encontraba mirando sus pies mientras los balanceaba uno hacia atrás y otro hacia adelante. El nombre de la niña era Skye.

La pequeña tenía el cabello a la altura del cuello color castaño oscuro y llevaba el fechillo hacia el costado sujeto el cabello con una vincha azul. El color de sus ojos era de un café claro como si simulara un amarillo; y eran bien brillantes, expresaban mucha tranquilidad y felicidad. Su piel era de rosado suave y bastante blanquecina. Su rostro era delicado de forma bastante triangular a pesar de ser una niña. Su nariz era puntiaguda pero bien delicada. Llevaba un vestido sin mangas color azul claro que le llegaba a las rodillas y unas sandalias ninja azules.

Luego de esperar un largo rato un hombre joven de cabello oscuro y ojos marrones salio en busca de su preciosa hija para presentarle a su nueva hermanita.

-Skye- grito no muy fuerte el hombre pero lo suficiente para que la niña lo escuchara, la cual levanto la cabeza para mirarlo- ven hija, tienes que conocer a tu hermanita.-

\- Si, otosan- y se bajó del banco y corrió hasta su padre el cual tomo su mano y la llevo hacia adentro.

Mientras recorrían los pasillos del hospital. Se cruzaron con Fugaku Uchiha y su pequeño primer hijo, Itachi. El hombre freno para saludar al jefe de uno de los clanes fundadores de Konoha

-Buenos dias Uchiha-san como se encuentra su esposa-

-Buenos dias Rüku! Mi esposa se encuentra muy bien- dijo serio Fugaku -y la tuya?

-También se encuentra en buenas condiciones. Gracias por su preocupación- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia al serio hombre. Y Siguieron su camino.

Rüku y Fugaku no se llevaban mal se conocían de hace mucho y de hecho eran amigos pero se sabía que los Uchiha solían ser así de serios. Sin mencionar que debía ser respetuoso del líder del clan Uchiha.

Los niños se habían mantenido la margen de la conversación ya que no se conocían. Skye había sonreído muy amena en señal de saludo, pero Itachi se había mantenido serio pero tranquilo y con una mirada como al vacío, a lo que ella dejo de sonreír, no era común para ella que alguien reaccionara así. Le llamaba la atencion por lo general todos respondían a su sonrisa. La reaccion de Itachi la habia perturbado un poco, que era lo que ese niño estaba pensando. Luego de saludarse cada familia siguio su camino.

Rüku y Skye llegaron a la habitación.

-Lista- dijo el hombre

-si- dijo la niña mirando a su padre con una sonrisa

Entraron y lograron divisar a la mujer de cabellos castaño oscuro y ojos color verde sobre la cama con un bulto entre sus brazos. Skye salió corriendo hacia su madre y se subió a la cama para ver a su pequeña hermanita.

-Es muy bonita, okasan- dijo la niña mientras observaba una pequeña bebe de ojos color verde amarillento, un cabello color castaño oscuro y unas mejillas un poco rojizas- que nombre le pondrán- pregunto Skye.

-No lo habíamos pensado- respondió el padre

-Quieres ponérselo tú, hija- dijo la mujer mirando a la pequeña

\- ¿De verdad?- pregunto la niña entusiasmada

\- si claro porque no- dijo su padre

\- mmm…- empezó a pensar Skye- que les parece… Aomi

Sus padres se miraron mutuamente y sonrieron. Su hija era muy inteligente y creativa. El nombre era perfecto para la su hija pequeña.

-si a mí me parece hermoso- dijo la mujer- ¿vos que piensas cariño?

-que es muy hermoso y original- respondió el padre- entonces se llamara Aomi

\- SIIII, QUE BUENO- gritaba Skye muy emocionada y sus padres reían suavemente.

* * *

Por las calles de Konoha una mujer de ojos y cabello azabache, cargaba un pequeño bebe de cabellos de igual color que dormía muy tranquilo. A lo que una mujer embarazada de cabellos largos y rojos la frenaba, Kushina Uzumaki, la esposa del Cuarto Hokage la frenaba para ver al pequeño. Kushina se encontraba con una mujer anciana, la esposa del Tercer Hokage.

-oh, es muy bonito. ¿Cómo se llama?

\- sasuke- respondió la mujer de cabellos negros.

-seguro tú y mi hijo serán buenos amigos- dijo al pequeño la pelirroja- oye Mikoto- hablo al oído kushina- ¿realmente duele tanto?- pregunto refiriéndose al parto. A lo que no tuvo tiempo de escuchar la respuesta ya que la esposa del tercer Hokage ya le estaba regañando.

Y para nada se esperaban que iban a pasar una noche tan terrible

* * *

A la noche en la casa de los Uchiha, Itachi cuidaba su hermano menor mientras dormía sentado en las afuera de su casa. Él bebe empezó a llorar

-Calma sasuke calma- decía itachi- tu hermano mayor te va proteger

Y en la casa de los Himura, Skye cuidaba de su hermanita en su cuarto mientras miraba por la ventana

Todo se encontraba muy tranquilo. Pero una sensación extraña llego a los sentidos de ambos niños.

Y no se equivocaron al pensar que algo pasaría esa noche.

De repente un humo invadió la aldea y de la nada apareció el zorro de las nueve colas controlado por hombre con una mascara

La aldea era un caos, el kyubi destruía todo. Todos los ninjas experimentados salieron a defender la aldea.

La Policía de Konoha, liderada por el clan uchiha, se encargó de guiar a los civiles niños y mujeres a resguardarlos del peligro.

Dos ninjas se encontraban ya preparados enfrentar al kyubi. Rüku y su esposa eran conocidos por su fortaleza y por la especialidad de actuar en momentos inesperados. Siempre estaban preparados.

Rüku salió corriendo para atacar, a lo que su esposa prepara su chakra para enfrentar al zorro.

Muchos ninjas salían despedidos, derrotados hasta muertos.

Atacaron un vez más entre ellos se encontraba Rüku que distrajo la atención para que varios ninjas a su cargo no murieran.

Hikari ya había terminado de preparar su chakra. Ajusto su banda ninja y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su esposo.

Cuando llego a observo todo con detenimiento. Hasta que vio a su esposo, se acerco a él y coloco su palma sobre su pecho, trasmitiendole de su chakra. Luego de que terminara se levantaron se miraron y con decisión se dirigieron hacia la batalla.

* * *

En el cementerio de Konoha se ve a toda su gente reunida vestida de negro. Reunida por la muerte de muchos ninjas pero la muerte más significativa era la muerte del Cuarto Hokage: Minato Namikaze.

* * *

Itachi:

En la primera fila se podía ver un niño de cabello oscuro sumido en sus pensamientos preguntándose por la muerte, un montón de preguntas difíciles responder para un niño. Luego de que la gente se marchara se quedó solo mirando a la nada o creyó que se había quedado solo porque hacia el costado arrodillada frente a dos tumbas se encontraba la misma niña que había visto en el hospital.

Miro de reojo y observo que la niña lloraba. Y eso respondió a la pregunta que se había hecho en el hospital. La niña no tenía una vida fácil aun así pudo sentir tranquilidad en el medio del llanto. Sacudió su cabeza. Como podía ser que aun así podía trasmitir lo mismo, si estaba triste. Giro su cabeza suavemente para observarla, la vio poner las flores que llevaba en sus manos en cada tumba y se preguntó quiénes serían los que murieron. Observo mientras se intentaba levantar y se dio cuenta que no podía, al principio pensó que era porque lloraba pero se dio cuenta que no era por eso ya que la niña tocaba su pecho con su mano. Algo le habría pasado. Tal vez debía acercarse en eso se acercó su padre a él. Y cuando menos se había dado cuenta la niña ya se había ido.

* * *

Skye:

En la segunda fila se veía una pequeña niña de cabello castaño oscuro vestida con vestido negro que miraba hacia la nada con lágrimas en los ojos. En sus manos llevaba dos pequeñas flores blancas.

Cuando todos se habían retirado se dirigió hacia la lápida de sus padres se arrodillo en frente de ellas toco los nombres que estaba escritos y soltó varias lágrimas y coloco una flor sobre cada lapida.

Cuando estaba por levantarse Skye sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Su madre le había explicado antes de morir que la oscuridad y el dolor podrían hacerle daño. Y ella era inteligente entendía que el sufrimiento era parte de la vida pero nunca pensó que se trataría de un dolor físico.

Igual se paró porque pensó que solo era por lo que había pasado. Había perdido a sus padres era lógico que sintiera ese dolor. Y que se le pasaría con el tiempo

No se había imaginado del sello maligno que se había activado con la muerte de sus padres.

Saliendo del cementerio diviso a un chico de cabello oscuro que conocía. Claro, era el niño con el que se había encontrado en el hospital cuando nació su hermana. Observo que el niño hablaba con su padre pero no le dio importancia y rápidamente salio del cementerio para buscar a su hermana

* * *

Bueno hasta acá va el prólogo, no quise describir la batalla porque delataría jutsus de los nuevos personaje

Vicky: a mí me parece que es porque no sabes escribir sobre eso

Se puede saber quién te dio permiso de comentar?

Vicky: nadie… saca la lengua*

Me esperan un ratito… agarra sartén y la golpea en la cabeza y se desmaya, la amordaza y la mete dentro de un armario, sacude las manos*

Listo trabajo hecho…Ok ahora si no nos va molestar…

Como decía espero que les guste dejen sus reviews porfis me ayudaría muchísimo… los espero

 _BESITOS A TODOS! Y SEAN FELICES!_


	2. Chapter 2: Capitulo 1

Se viene el primer capítulo espero que lo Disfruten y que les guste.

Se preguntaran donde esta Vicky… tengo una excelente noticia

HOY NO VA MOLESTAR…. YEAAAAHHHHH…. ¡QUE FELICIDAD!

Así que disfruten del capítulo sin interrupciones… pero antes recuerden que:

 **ADVERTENCIA:** los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, con excepción de Skye y Aomi que son personajes creados por mí, personajes originales.

Con respecto a este capítulo la historia va desarrollar algunas partes distintas a la versión que pasaron durante los capítulos del anime sobre la historia de Itachi. Pero la esencia de la historia no va cambiar. Si voy agregar algunos hechos y no desarrollare partes de la historia que sean innecesarias.

Acá les va el primer capítulo...

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1:** _Talento en entrenamiento._

En el barrio de los Uchiha, en la casa del jefe de la policía de Konoha se encontraba Fugaku con su hijo mayor, Itachi Uchiha, cuyo entrenamiento había logrado desarrollar su verdadero talento como ninja, tanto que las autoridades de Konoha y profesores de la academia había decidido que Itachi se graduara antes de la Academia.

-Así que graduarte antes- dijo Fugaku sin expresarse demasiado

-si- respondió Itachi igualmente serio.

Pero no era el único talentoso, y tampoco era el único que entrenaba todos los días hasta lograr lo que se proponía.

* * *

Skye:

Caminando por el bosque, buscando un buen lugar para seguir entrenando, se encontraba una niña de unos 9 años. Y aunque se suponía que debía estar en la academia. Pero para poder escapar había generado un clon de sombras para poder escaparse. Seguía caminando en lo que encontró un buen lugar. Visualizo todo con detenimiento y creo algunos blancos y otros tipos de objetos para su entrenamiento. Luego de haber terminado se dispuso a entrenar. Se paró en medio del lugar, se sentó, cerro sus ojos para poder distinguir los dos tipos de chakra que poseía dentro de ella. Luego de un rato se dispuso a entrenar la técnica que estaba desarrollando.

Mientras tanto en la Academia, su clon caminaba por el patio buscando un lugar en donde sentarse cuando de repente diviso una pelea entre algunos chicos. A lo que le llamo la atención ya varios de ellos eran sus compañeros. Se acercó para averiguar que pasaba pero no lo suficiente para inmiscuirse en la pelea, no quería meterse en problemas después de todo solo era un clon. Se quedó mirando y encontró a uno de sus compañeros que sin ninguna dificultad peleaba con unos ninjas que eran mayores. El niño no lo hacía nada mal y por alguna razón le sonaba familiar, hasta que en un momento el niño desapareció.

-vaya- dijo la niña- así que el también dejo un clon

Mientras los sensei miraban asombrados, los niños increparon a la niña

-tu, que tanto estas mirando, acaso también quieres ser parte de esta pelea

-¿yo?- respondió ella

-si a ti te estamos hablando- dijeron acercándose a ella pero ella seguía sin inmutarse

-no piensas decir nada niña- decía uno de los chicos- entonces…

-golpéala- dijo otro de los niños y el chico lanzo un golpe en lo que uno de los adversarios le gritaba

\- OYEE!… ¡no! No hagas eso – pero era demasiado tarde ya que el niño ya estaba llegando al rostro de ella que ni se movía del lugar, pero se sorprendieron al notar que la niña había parado el golpe con su pequeña mano.

\- ¡que te estas burlando de mí!- dijo exaltado el muchacho y continuo intentando golpearla, en lo que la niña esquivaba cada movimiento. Nadie, incluso los sensei que se había parado a observar, cabía de su asombro al notar como la chica lidiaba tan fácilmente con ello. En lo que sin darse cuenta, 2 muchachos más la atacaron. Y resulto desapareciendo al igual que el niño anterior. Los sensei abrieron sus ojos. Estos dos niños sabían usar a la perfección el jutsu clones de sombras pero eran muy pequeños para haberlo aprendido.

En eso en el campo de entrenamiento, Skye noto alguien que se movía saltando entre los arboles pero aun así siguió con su entrenamiento hasta que sintió que el clon había desaparecido, y salió hacia la academia. Esto sí que le daría problemas.

* * *

En la sala de los maestros, se encontraban los sensei hablaban sobre lo que habían visto. Realmente estaban muy asombrados no podían creer que dos niños que ni siquiera se encontraban cerca de la edad de graduarse, tenían semejante talento. Así que había llegado a la conclusión que ambos debían graduarse debido a su habilidad.

Ambos niños se encontraban afuera, cada uno muy metidos en sus pensamientos. Porque los habían citado a la oficina del Hokage. Era para tanto escaparse de la academia.

En eso pensaban en lo que se abrió la puerta y ambos entraron.

-ustedes son Itachi y Skye, ¿verdad?- pregunto el Hokage a lo que ambos asintieron- su sensei han venido a hablarme sobre ustedes dos, dicen que ambos pueden hacer clones de sombra- ambos asintieron- ¿Pueden mostrarme? – dijo el tercero seriamente, a lo que volvieron a asentir.

Ambos colocaron sus manos juntas para hacer el sello y ambos desarrollaron dos clones perfectos. A lo que el Hokage sonrió suavemente, coloco sus manos sobre el mentón, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa, y luego dijo:

-interesante, quería informarles que a pedido de sus sensei se ha decido que se graduaran sin hacer el examen así que felicitaciones, ambos son genin-

-gracias Hokage-sama- dijeron ambos niños expresando bastante seriedad.

* * *

Itachi:

En la casa de los Uchiha, en la mañana, un muchacho pensativo es interrumpido por su hermano menor, Sasuke.

-Oni-chan, ¿podríamos ir a jugar?- decía el niño muy alegre

-Itachi tú no tienes que ir a que te asignen tu equipo - dijo su madre- y tu Sasuke ven aquí que tienen que bañarte-

-Si- respondió Itachi mientras se acomodaba las sandalias ninja.

-pero oca-san, yo quiero jugar con oni-chan- decía el pequeño haciendo puchero

\- lo siento hijo no puedes, tu hermano tiene que irse- dijo su madre

\- será para otra vez, Sasuke- dijo itachi tocando su frente con dos dedos, y luego se dirigió a la academia.

Se encontraba sentado del lado izquierdo de la última fija. Había llegado temprano. Fueron llegando de a poco. Ya estaban todos menos la niña que había ido con él a la oficina del Hokage, que le habrá pasado se preguntaba. En lo que el sensei entra. Felicidades por su graduación alumnos, a partir de ahora son genin y… - por la puerta entra una niña muy apurada.

-lo siento sensei- dice un poco agitada y suspira- es que no encontraba con quien dejar mi hermana-

\- no te preocupes, Skye, ve a sentarte- dijo el sensei

Itachi se habia quedado observándola en lo que ella se dirigía a su asiento, que se encontraba en la fila anterior.

 _¿Hermana menor? ¿Y sus padres donde estarán?_... se preguntaba a sí mismo el Uchiha, en lo que se acordó la vez que la vio en cementerio llorando, eso significaba que sus padres habían muerto, esa era la razón por la que había estado frente a esas dos tumbas, debían ser sus padres; después lo confirmaría yendo al cementerio.

Bueno- dijo el sensei interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- mientras sean genin realizaran misiones en equipos de 3 y cada equipo tendrá su sensei, empezare nombrando los equipos-

Iba nombrando los distintos grupos y mientras los nombraba los sensei iban entrando y llevándose a su equipo.

-Himura, Skye- la niña levanto la cabeza y Itachi la observo algo le llamaba la atención, y ahora más porque había algo en ella que había cambiado de la vez que la vio en el hospital y en el cementerio, era como si no tuviera la misma calidez que emanaba aquellas veces- Saíto Lang y Yam Beng

Y así continuo el sensei hasta nombrar a todos.

Luego de conocer a su equipo, su sensei y realizar la prueba, se dirigió así el campo de entrenamiento de los Uchiha donde lo esperaba su amigo Shisui.

-hola Itachi- dijo Shisui, que era un muchacho un poco mayor que él y que era parte de su clan. Shisui era el único en el que podía confiar. Si habían hecho muy amigos desde que se conocieron, a pesar de que Shisui era mayor que él.

\- hola- dijo seriamente

-bueno, hoy tenemos que identificar huellas y pistas para llegar al objetivo- dijo Shisui- bueno vamos a empezar. Y ambos se dirigieron hacia el bosque. Iban muy bien con el entrenamiento

Luego de largo rato pararon un momento para comer. Se encontraban sentados comiendo un pescado cada uno, hasta que uno de ellos rompió el silencio.

-¿hoy te designaron tu equipo no?- pregunto Shisui

-si- dijo Itachi secamente

-Yyy… ¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto el muchacho

\- bien… hoy no tuvimos misiones, solo un especie de entrenamiento- respondió el niño e hizo pequeño silencio – sabes… hay una niña que se graduó igual que yo antes, hoy estaba cuando designaron los equipos-

\- ¿Ah sí? Debe ser fuerte para haberse graduado antes- dijo Shisui

\- es solo una niña- dijo Itachi

\- y tu niño y también te graduaste antes- dijo Shisui- no porque sea niña no significa que pueda menos que tu-

\- sí, supongo que si- dijo Itachi

\- ¿y dime como se llama la niña?- pregunto su amigo

\- ¿porque te interesa?- pregunto Itachi

\- por nada en especial, solo curiosidad-

\- Skye…- respondió el niño

\- ¿Cuánto?- pregunto Shisui

\- Himura- dijo Itachi

-¿Himura?- dijo asombrado su amigo, y el niño lo observo- no deberías subestimarla ella proviene de un clan que legendario, se puede decir que su clan es leyenda-

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – pregunto Itachi curiosamente.

\- hay algunas historia es de un clan que controlaba un chakra que provenía de la misma diosa Kaguya-

-¿Kayuya?- pregunto Itachi

\- Fue la primera en comer el fruto del chakra y que fue consumida por el poder. Algunas historias dicen que parte de su alma limitaba su poder y que logro con un jutsu separar la parte de sí misma que le impedía obtener mayor poder. Cuando separo esa parte, la deposito sobre una bebe, cuyos padres habían muerto en la guerra, quería matar esa parte de su alma pero era parte de ella, si la mataba ella también moriría o al menos eso es lo que ella creía; hasta que descubrió una manera de desvincularse, pero resulto que su hermana había aprendido a defenderse, así que matarla no había sencillo- contaba Shisui y Itachi lo escuchaba con una mirada totalmente seria.

\- y entonces ella y ese chakra desapareció- dijo Itachi

\- eso fue lo que la diosa pensó, pero resulto que su hermana había logrado heredarle a su hija el chakra que ella poseía- continuo contando Shisui- abandonándola en un lugar lejano. Y nunca más se volvió a saber sobre ese chakra ni de la niña. Hasta que apareció, este clan, en el cual habia sido acogida esta niña. Pasaron los años y en una guerra por miedo al poder que tuvieran, el clan fue destruido, con la excepción de dos ninjas que lograron sobrevivir y fueron aceptados en Konoha, pero se dice que ninguno de ellos poseía el chakra, así que ese chakra quedo como una leyenda. Bueno eso se dice- termino Shisui

-¿Crees que esta chica lo porta?- pregunto Itachi

\- no lo sé; se que sus padres fueron increíbles y muy fuertes ninjas- dijo Shisui- pero murieron durante el ataque del Kuybi, ella y su hermana quedaron huérfanas.

Itachi bajo la cabeza, y confirmo lo que había pensado su padres eran los que se encontraban en esas tumbas.

-bueno, es hora de seguir- dijo Shisui

Así continuaron con su entrenamiento, dirigiéndose mas adentro del bosque. En un momento Itachi se paró y comenzó a observar una huella, a lo que su amigo se paró a observar también

-mira esta- dijo el hijo del jefe de la policía

\- no esa no tiene referencia para lo que estamos buscando- dice Shisui mientras escucharon un ruido bastante extraño.

Se movilizaron con cuidado para observar de qué se trataba. Cuando llegaron a ver, se encontraron con una niña que entrenaba con kunais. Vieron a la niña muy concentrada con sus ojos cerrados, era evidente que se encontraba concentrando su chakra.

-ella es…- dijo Itachi a lo que su amigo lo miro serio- Skye

-te refieres a la chica que se graduó antes de la academia igual que tu

-¡hmp!- dijo el niño mientras la observaba detenidamente.

Shisui giro su mirada hacia la niña que ahora se encontraba en posición para atacar. La niña tomo cuatro kunais, salto por el aire para tirar los kunais que no parecían tener nada en especial, hasta que se incrustaron en los blancos. Tres de los cuatro blancos se partieron a la mitad llegando hasta los árboles y creando tajos bastante pronunciados. Eso llamo la atención de ambos muchachos ocultos.

-vaya…- dijo Shisui – es muy buena

Y de un salto fue hasta donde estaba la niña; a lo que Itachi se sorprendió

-eso fue sorprendente- dijo Shisui que se encontraba detrás de la niña, a lo que esta se dio vuelta- la naturaleza de tu chakra es viento ¿verdad?- pregunto el joven Uchiha

\- si- contesto fríamente la chica

\- realmente eres buena, no es común que alguien de tu edad controle la naturaleza de chakra- comento Shisui- realmente estoy sorprendido

La niña volvió a girar para volver a lanzar unos kunais pero esta vez sin chakra, a lo que Shisui se sorprendió, y luego la niña hablo secamente- no creí que los Uchiha se sorprendieran por algo-

-Oye...- dijo ofendido el Uchiha- no somos tan fríos como dicen

-¡hmp!- dijo la niña, no prestando atención al muchacho

\- ¿No quieres que te ayudemos con tu entrenamiento?- pregunto interesado el muchacho, mientras que Itachi no podía creer que le preguntara eso, además que era eso de que ayudemos, que acaso lo estaba incluyendo, como si ella supiera que él estaba ahí.

\- Ehh… ¿te refieres a que tú y el niño que está escondido, creyendo que no note que está presente, me ayuden con mi entrenamiento?

-exactamente- dijo el chico con una sonrisa en el rosto. Luego giro hacia donde Itachi se encontraba y le grito- ven Itachi, cambio de entrenamiento.

¿Qué? y que pasaba con él, que estaban haciendo; a veces no entendía a su amigo. Bajo del árbol y se dirigió hasta donde estaba Shisui.

-hola- saludo levantando la mano hacia la niña

\- hola- respondió la niña

\- bien… porque no se presentan- dijo Shisui

\- no hace falta- respondió secamente la chica- tu eres Itachi…- dijo señalando al más pequeño- Itachi Uchiha, íbamos al mismo salón durante la academia… ¿y tú eres?- pregunto al otro joven.

-Shisui- extendio su mano sonriendo el muchacho- Shisui Uchiha-

-un gusto Shisui- dijo la niña con una sonrisa que sorprendió a ambos Uchiha, la niña había estado contestando fríamente y ahora en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa extremadamente cálida- bien… les voy a explicar en que consta mi entrenamiento…- dijo muy abiertamente la niña. El rostro de ambos muchachos se encontraba sorprendido por la reacción de la muchacha, era tan abierta pero misteriosa al mismo tiempo.

 _¿Qué le pasa esta chica?_ Pensó Itachi, con su rostro serio pero muy tranquilo.

* * *

Bueno hasta acá va el primer capítulo espero que les guste…

Disfrute mucho escribiendo otra vez espero les guste… y lo mejor es que Vicky no está para molestarme… Jejejeje…

Bueno no se olviden de dejar reviews… me ayudaría muchísimo sabiendo sus opiniones y sus ideas para poder escribir cada vez mejor… PORFIS DEJEN REVIEWS SI…

Y si quieren mandar algún mensaje estoy para escucharlos… y otra cosa a partir del próximo capitulo se van a venir misiones y situaciones más interesantes

Ahh… por cierto mañana o pasado es probable que escriba un one-shot y lo suba… aun no estoy segura del tema pero voy a pensando de que es lo que puedo escribir… si quieren que sea de algún personaje en especial déjenmelo saber en sus reviews…

 **¡BESITOS A TODOS Y SEAN FELICES!**


	3. Capítulo 3: mensaje de la autora

Hola a todos... escribo para pedir una pequeña disculpa... no he tenido tiempo ni de subir otro capitulo... y habia pensado subir un one-shot... y no he podido por varias razones...

Vicky:... siempre con excusas...

Callate... primero la facu me tiene a full no porque sea mucho sino porque realmente quiero terminar con la materia que estoy cursando... y la otra razon era porque queria cambiar el metodo de como voy desarrollando la historia... no quiero subir y escribir a las apuradas... quiero tener el tiempo suficiente para que queden lo mejor posible... asi que cambie la forma ... tal vez tarde mas pero van a ver a una bikkui, escribiendo muchisimo mejor jeje... de paso estuve corrigiendo los dos capitulos anteriores... seguro los estare subiendo junto con el tercero la semana que viene...

Vicky: ufff... ya era hora te estas haciendo esperar...

Okok... lo mejor se hace esperar asi que no te quejes...

Vicky: ?si claro...

Me disculpo por esta manera de escribir pero estoy escribiendo del celular y se me hace un poco complicado... gracias por su paciencia...

NOS VEMOS ... BESITOS A TODOS Y SEAN FELICES


	4. Chapter 4: Capitulo 2

Holaaaaa... Me disculpo de verdad el estudio me mantuvo muy ocupada y no pude subir el capitulo no corregir los que ya susbi.. pero ya corregí el prologo y ya lo subi.. no es que cambie mucho solo reescribi algunas partes que me parecio que podia escribirlas mejor..

Vicky: buenoo... ya era hora de que aparecieras... siempre con nuevas excusas vos..

Que no son excusa son la verdad... si no me hubiera concentrado en el proyecto de la carrera no me hubiera sacado buena nota y no tendría ganas de subir capítulos así que... bueno ya no importa... ahora volví y para que sepan con el segundo capitulo terminado...

yeahhhhhh ...

Vicky: bueno... YA EMPIEZA EL CAPITULO DE UNA VEZ...

No es que no te gustaba como escribo... porque estas tan ansiosa

Vicky: no te precipites no lo hago porque me guste sino por los que leen que tampoco son tantos...

bueno ya no hace falta que lo menciones... *cara roja

Bueno los dejo con el segundo capitulo... pero antes de eso quiero contarles que este capitulo solo se contara una parte la Skye, para el proximo capitulo escribire desde el personaje Itachi... y no se olviden...

 **ADVERTENCIA:** los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, con excepción de Skye y Aomi que son personajes creados por mí, personajes originales.

* * *

CAPITULO 2: _Sello Oscuro_

Después de tanto tiempo, habían pasado muchas cosas. Itachi había despertado el sharingan cuando su compañero de equipo se sacrifico por el equipo. Esto había cambiado mucho a Itachi. Había sido un golpe muy fuerte para él. Ya no era el mismo, no solo era frió como siempre sino que su comportamiento también era bastante distante incluso hasta con ellos. Aunque aun se notaba mas cuando se trataba de otras personas.

En cambio con Skye había pasado totalmente diferente. De ser callada y fría, había pasado a ser alegre, cálida y espontánea. parecía que su relación con sus dos amigos, cambiaba mucho su actitud y la mejoraba mucho. Además de que cada vez era mas fuerte.

A Shisui le preocupaba un poco la actitud de Itachi, a pesar de que cuando estaba con el y con Skye era bastante diferente aun así había algo que no andaba bien. Las únicas veces que parecía estar feliz o motivado era cuando entrenaba o cuando estaba con su hermano, Sasuke.

Los tres se encontraba entrenando muy concentrados, hasta que de repente Skye se detiene. Esto los sorprendió un poco a Itachi y Shisui, por lo que se acercaron hacia ella.

\- ¿Que pasa? ¿Estas cansada?- pregunto en tono irónico Shisui. Bueno él siempre la trataba de esa manera, era su manera de relacionarse y también se volvía divertido como un juego entre ambos.

\- Claro que no, yo no soy la que siempre esta cansada- dijo sonriendo traviesamente Skye- solo me pareció buen momento para para y descansar, ya es tarde y no hemos comido nada- dijo ella muy tranquila mientra se dirigía a sentarse cerca de un árbol para apoyar su espalda, y luego saco despacio su almuerzo.

\- Tiene razón es tarde- dijo Itachi serio y se dirigió a sentarse a un lado de ella, y viendo esto Shisui hizo el mismo movimiento sentándose al otro lado de ella

Almorzaron tranquilos y en silencio. Eran momentos difíciles en la aldea. El ataque del Kyubi había sido un golpe fuerte para Konoha y algunas divisiones habán despertado. Los Uchihas, entre las autoridades de Konoha, estaban visto como los causantes del ataque del zorro de la 9 colas. Y la única prueba de eso, era el sharingan.

Aun así esto no era una prueba clara de que fueran culpables. Pero por una sospechosa precaución el clan Uchiha había sido desplazado hacia las afueras de Konoha. Esto genero descontento entre los Uchiha. No era una medida Justa. Pero a veces por miedo o dolor nos equivocamos y tomamos medidas injustas. Los Uchihas de a poco eran desplazados y esto provocaba que cada vez Hubiera mas rencor del clan hacia Konoha.

Esto mantenía tensionado el ambiente entre Shisui, Skye y Itachi. Skye no creía que fueran culpables de lo que había pasado. Y tampoco creía que enojarse con ellos ni traería a las personas que murieron a la vida, ni tampoco se encontraría al culpable. Pero ella no tenia influencia en las autoridades de Konoha y en estos momentos no podía hacer nada. Esto estaba claro entre los 3 pero aun así se respiraba un ambiente de tristeza. Había momentos en que hablaban de esto aunque no les gustaba. Aun así tenían la esperanza de que algún día cambiaría.

El lugar de entrenamiento había sido desplazado a un lugar cercano al barrio del clan Uchiha. Los últimos entrenamientos habitan estado silenciosos, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos y en su entrenamiento.

* * *

Skye:

Aquel día de entrenamiento, Skye se encontraba esperando a sus dos compañeros. Llevaba esperando bastante tiempo hasta que apareció uno de ellos: Shusui. Pensó que Itachi llegaría con él, como siempre pero no fue así.

\- ¿Donde esta Itachi?- pregunto sorprendida porque no había llegado.

\- No lo se, quedamos que nos encontraríamos aquí, creí que ya había llegado- dijo Shisui y de repente un cuervo se paro en el hombro de Shisui. En su pata llevaba un pequeño papel. Shisui le saco le papel de la pata y lo leyó.

\- Parece que no va a venir - dijo cerrando el papel.

\- Esta bien entonces empecemos el entrenamiento, aunque antes hay algo que quería contarles, después se lo contare a Itachi.- dijo Skye

\- ehh... ¿que es lo que tiene que contar?- pregunto su compañero.

\- que a partir de mañana seré una AMBU, igual que mis padres- dijo bajando un poco su cabeza y recordando a sus padres con un poco de nostalgia.

\- que no es una buena noticia, ¿porque pones esa cara?- dijo Shisui

\- Si lo es, solo que los estaba recordando- dijo levantando su cabeza con un hermosa sonrisa- bueno empecemos a entrenar.

Decidieron que ya que no estaba Itachi harian enfrentamientos. Se saludaron como cuando dos ninjas se enfrentan, señal de que uno acepta al otro y luego comenzaron. El taijutsu de ambos era realmente muy bueno. Luchaban al mismo nivel, hasta que en un momento sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho cuando Shisui la golpeo y callo fuertemente al suelo.

\- Lo siento- dijo acercandose a ella- ¿estas bien?

\- no tiene que disculparte, no te preocupes, estoy bien- dijo levantándose rápidamente pero volvió a sentir otro fuerte dolor en el pecho y callo con sus rodillas al suelo

\- Oye... ¿Tan fuerte te golpee?, no te suelen afectar de esta manera mis golpes- dijo Shisui.

\- No no, de verdad no es nada, vamos a seguir- dijo Skye intentando levantarse pero inmediatamente volvió a caer, pero esta vez Shisui la sostuvo la levanto en sus brazos y la sentó contra el tronco de un árbol.

\- Skye, que es lo que te pasa, dime la verdad. Vos no sos de caer tan fácil. Algo te pasa y quiero saber que es.- insistió Shisui.

\- Mejor seguimos entrenando, estoy bien- dijo intentando levantarse pero aun no podía

\- a mi no me mientas, que es lo que pasa, dime la verdad- dijo shisui fuertemente

-¿La verdad?, es mejor que no la sepas- dijo Skye

\- Que?... eso Noo- dijo Shisui sentándose a su lado- me vas a contar que te pasa y no pienso seguir con el entrenamiento hasta que me digas la verdad

Skye suspiro- esta bien, te lo contare- y deslizo su mano hasta el cierre de la maya y suavemente lo bajo hasta su pecho.

-oye... ¿que haces?- dijo nervioso Shisui

\- te muestro que es lo que me pasa- dijo Skye con tranquilidad

Shisui abrió sus ojos cuando se dio cuenta que a la altura de su pecho tenia una marca oscura que parecía extenderse cada vez mas.

\- ¿Que es eso?- dijo preocupado

\- es un sello- respondió Skye.

-¿Que?, hace cuanto tienes ese sello y que es lo que te hace?-

-Es difícil de explicar- Dijo Skye mientra subía la maya y miraba al suelo

\- Me podes contar - dijo Shisui mientras colocaba su mano sobre la de ella- confía en mi.

\- Esta bien- dijo y volvió a bajar su cabeza.

Luego tomo aire lo soltó y dijo - este sello se llama, sello oscuro, lo tengo desde pequeña, se activo con la muerte de mis padres, y lo que hace es transformar mi chakra

-No entiendo- dijo Shisui- es posible transformar el chakra

\- Con el tuyo no pero con el mio si- dijo Skye

\- ¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Shisui

\- Conoces la leyenda de Kaguya- empezo diciendo no muy segura de lo que iba a contar, despues de todo, esto habia permanecido como un secreto en su familia, toda la historia de donde provenia su clan.

\- Si pero eso que tiene que ver- dijo Shisui

\- Bueno según la historia de mi clan, que el alma de la diosa Kaguya estaba conformada por dos partes: una parte de luz (yin) y otra parte de oscuridad (yang); y que corrompida por el poder del chakra, planeo deshacerse de su parte de luz. y que al deshacerse de ella también se fue una parte de su chakra, y ese chakra no era común sino que se prendía a alma de la persona que lo llevaba, así que debía buscar un alma que se adaptara al origen de ese chakra, es decir ese chakra provenía del yin de Kaguya, de su parte pura. Por lo que aquel chakra debía depositarse en un alma pura, y ese alma fue Mei Himura. y mi clan lo heredo de ella.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que la leyenda de tu clan es verdad?- pregunto Shisui

\- si lo es- respondió Skye

\- Lo que no entiendo es ¿que tiene que ver con el sello?- volvió a preguntar su compañero

Skye bajo la cabeza y comenzó a contar su historia.

\- Desde que murieron mi padres que se activo mi sello pero no sabía que significaba hasta hace unos años cuando encontré un pergamino. En el pergamino estaba escrita la historia de mi clan, sobre este chakra. mi madre heredo el chakra y decidió dividirlo y depositarlo en nosotras para protegerlo porque aunque fuera un secreto de mi clan, aun había gente que lo buscaba con desesperación para obtener su poder. Mi entrenamiento siempre se baso en controlar este chakra, porque también debo entrenar a mi hermana para que aprenda a controlarlo. El pergamino también contaba como era que mi hermana y yo teníamos el sello oscuro.

\- ¿Como tu hermana también tiene ese sello?- preguntó Shisui.

\- Si también lo tiene- respondió

\- ¿Y como fue que paso?- pregunto Shisui con una vos muy tranquila

\- Bueno... Hace unos 15 años, antes de que mi madre quedara embarazada de mi; mis padres fueron enviados a una misión AMBU, a buscar a información sobre un ninja renegado de la aldea. Cuando volvía de la misión con la información fueron emboscados y mi madre fue raptada por un grupo de ninjas que trabajaban con el mismo ninja del que buscaban información. Se la llevaron a un bunker, y allí estuvo varios días hasta que el ninja buscado apareció. Y antes de liberarla coloco el sello en ella y le dijo:

"La oscuridad de tu vida te condenara. Morirás y tus hijas estarán condenadas igual que tu. Sufrirán las mismas consecuencias. El sello transformara el origen de tu chakra. Se volverá oscuro y tu cuerpo sera consumido por esa oscuridad. Y a quienes hereden ese chakra sufrirán lo mismo. Y cuando ese chakra ya haya consumido a quien lo herede, tomare el chakra y seré invencible".

\- ¿Y que pasa si no se lo heredo si muero con el y no estas para absorberlo?- pregunto mi mamá

\- sabes perfectamente que ese chakra es el equilibrio del mundo ninja no puedes morir con el, debe ser heredado- respondió.

y luego de eso mi padre apareció la saco de allí y la llevo a la aldea.

Mi madre le contó a mi padre lo que había pasado. y Mi padre logro contrarrestar el sello con un sello blanco pero no era suficiente para hacerlo desaparecer. El sello oscuro reaccionaria al sufrimiento y el sello blanco haría lo contrario para contrarrestar el efecto. Mientras mas feliz fuera mi madre y mas amor tuviera en su vida. Su vida duraría mas, pero eso como AMBU era muy difícil.

Uno tiempo después mi madre quedo embarazada y yo herede tanto parte de su chakra como el sello. Y luego a mi hermana le paso lo mismo. Otra cosa que aclara el sello también se adapta a la fuerza del ninja, mientras mas fuerte eres mas fuerte se vuelve el sello. Mi padre cuando nací coloco el mismo sello que a mi mama pero solo evita que el sello oscuro me consuma rápidamente, así que cada tanto presiona mi pecho y el centro de donde fluye mi chakra, y bueno por eso caí. Cuando nací mi madre se quedo con parte del chakra para que sufriera menos, pero luego cuando nació mi hermana ella heredo el restante de ese chakra y también el sello oscuro. Mi padre también hizo un sello blanco sobre el sello oscuro de mi hermana.

\- ¿Hay algo que no entiendo? ¿como es eso de que se te activa el sello?- pregunto su compañero

\- Nací con el y cuando algún hecho de sufrimiento que cambia mi vida, el sello oscuro se activa y al mismo tiempo el blanco- respondió Skye

\- Entiendo, y así que tu hermana también lo heredo- dijo Shisui

\- si así es, lo que pasa es que aun no se le activa, ella era muy pequeña cuando mis padres murieron y no tenia conciencia. Pero se que en algún momento se le activara- dijo Skye

\- Entiendo y ¿porque no no lo contaste antes?- pregunto Shisui

\- NO porque es un secreto que así debe mantenerse así, sino podría volver a pasar lo que paso con mi mama y podría ser peor. Este chakra mantiene el equilibrio. Por favor me prometes que no le vas a decir a nadie lo que te conté, ni siquiera a Itachi- dijo Skye preocupada

\- Te lo prometo, no diré nada- dijo mirándola a los ojos.

\- Gracias Shisui- dijo sonriendo Skye

\- ¿Paso algo?- se oyo una vos que provenía de una persona que venía caminando con sus manos en los bolsillos. Era Itachi

\- No nada importante- dijo Shisui tranquilamente- hace un rato me contaste algo que tenias que contarle a Itachi

\- ¿Algo que contarme?- dijo Itachi

\- Emmm...- pensaba en que era- ahhh si ya me acorde, a partir de mañana seré parte del equipo especial AMBU- contó Skye

\- ¿Y eso es lo que quieres?- pregunto Itachi

\- si, mis padres lo eran-

\- bueno si eso es lo que quieres- dijo Itachi no muy entusiasmado lo cual un poco le preocupo a Skye

-felicitaciones- dijo Shisui y ella le sonrió

\- Gracias- respondió

\- Parece que no esta de buen humor- dijo Shisui en secreto a Skye

\- Si tenes razón- respondió en un susurro Skye- bueno hay que seguir el entrenamiento.

-si- dijo Shisui

-Hmp- respondió Itachi

Continuaron entrenando hasta que se hizo de noche. No se habían dado cuenta de cuanto tiempo se había pasado, hasta que llego un mensaje para Shisui en el que lo llamaban a la Torre del Hokage, así que se tuvo que ir.

\- Bueno, se fue. creo que ya es tarde debo volver con mi hermana- dijo Skye dándose cuenta de que ya era de noche.

\- Si yo también debo volver así que te acompaño- respondió Shisui

\- Bueno, si quieres- dijo Skye

Bueno continuaron caminando en silencio, hasta que ella lo rompió.

-Oye Itachi-

\- Dime, ¿que pasa?- dijo él

\- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Skye

\- Si estoy bien, ¿porque preguntas?- dijo Itachi

\- Porque te no to preocupado y pensativo y mas de lo normal- dijo ella.

\- No, no pasa nada- dijo sonriendo de lado hacia ella, reacción que le resulto un poco extraña a Skye, luego miro hacia el frente y dijo- solo temas del clan, nada importante.

\- Esta bien, por esta vez te creo- dijo Skye.

\- Hmp- dijo Itachi mirándola de reojo- oye... ¿de que hablaban Shisui y vos antes de que llegara?

-ehh...- dijo nerviosa Skye

\- ¿Me ocultan algo?- pregunto Itachi mirando de reojo.

\- ¿Que?... No No... solo hablamos cosas de mis padres, recuerdos, nada mas- respondió Skye un poco nerviosa.

\- Esta bien, te creo por esta vez- dijo Itachi, con una sonrisa de lado.

\- Oyeee...- dijo Skye haciéndose la ofendida.

y Luego se empezaron a reír. Pasar tiempo juntos cada vez se volvía mas agradable y el clima entre ellos era de cada vez más confianza.

Luego de caminar por un rato juntos y luego se separaron. En camino a su casa, Skye se preguntaba si no se había equivocado en contarle a Shisui.

suspiro y pensó: "Tal vez no debería haberle contado".

Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Debía confiar en Shisui. Él había prometido que no se lo contaría a nadie, y ella confiaba en él. Además tampoco le había contado todo, había peculiaridades de su chakra que no se las había contado. Como que le mostraba lo que pasará como si se tratara de un sueño, pero ella sabía que no era así. Lo había comprobado cosas que les parecía que eran solo sueños después pasaban. Como la muerte de sus padres. Aunque solo veía situaciones o situaciones de personas que tenía una relación directa con ella, con las que estaba vinculada personalmente.

Su madre cuando ella le contó sobre lo que veía, le dijo que lo que veía, era lo que podía pasar, pero no significaba que no podía cambiar lo que pasara. Dependía de las decisiones que tomara. Pero como iba a saber que decisión tomar para que no pasara lo que veía. Eso si era todo un misterio para ella. Esa era la razón por la que ademas de su entrenamiento con sus amigos, entrenaba en secreto para controlar mejor este chakra y así entender como podía hacer para que el futuro que veía, pudiese cambiarse.

* * *

Bueno, hasta acá llego el segundo capitulo... Espero que les guste...

Se que mi método es un poco lento pero prometo que voy mejorar el tiempo.

Vicky: mas te vale porque sino la pobre gente se aburre...

Ya ya deja de dar opiniones tan negativas...

Vicky: No son negativas... son realistas..

HMP... Debería volver a amordazarte... susurro*

Vicky: Dijiste algo..

No NADA...

Bueno les prometo que voy a intentar subir un capitulo mas esta semana.

Vicky: no deberías prometer algo que sabes que no lo vas a cumplir...

QUE SI VOY A CUMPLIR... o por lo menos lo voy a intentar..

Vicky: Si claro... -_-

Bueno me despido de ustedes espero que les guste este capitulo y la Historia... No se olviden de dejar Reviews... Me ayudaría muchísimo..

Bien los dejo... no se olviden de los reviews...

 _BESITOS A TODOS! Y SEAN FELICES!_


End file.
